User talk:Smallvilleantonio
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Green Lantern Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Killowog.jpg page. Here's a wiki tip for you -- you can sign your name on discussion pages by typing ~~~~ which automatically adds your signature and the date. Check out the FAQ for more tricks. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Rod12 (talk) 23:22, June 27, 2013 (UTC) Other Comic Book Wiki Site That Need Help Hi Smallvilleantonio I wanted to let you know that there are some other Comic Book Wiki Sites that are in need of help of editors to help build up these Comic Book Wiki Sites. These Comic Book Wiki Site that are in need of help deal with Batman, Superman, The Flash, Green Lantern: The Animated Series and The X-Men. I created a Blog Page to help explain the information User blog:Rod12/Comic Book Wiki Sites That are in Need of Help‎‎. I hope your able to visit some of these wiki sites and help out they are in need of editors. From Rod12 Recent Editing Work Hi Smallvilleantonio main reason I deleted the pages you created was for pages formatting issues and no images on the character pages. I actually plan to bring all the pages you created back especially the new White Lantern Corps Members it's for a short time being I just wanted to delete them and first gather all the information before bringing the pages back that's all. The only page I might not bring back right away is the one relating to The Source Wall just because I might end up putting that on my Superman Rebirth Wiki Site since a lot of times anything related to The Source Wall is related to The New Gods and their always mainly tied to Superman related things of the DCU. In the end the reason behind why I did those changes to your editing work was mainly formatting reasons. Overall the editing work you did on the site was great. I hope I was able to answer your question if not please let me know and I'll try again. From Rod12 Update Hi Smallvilleantonio just wanted to update you and let you know all of Newest White Lantern Corps Members now have official Main Pages and Gallery Pages on the site. The Telos Usr page is now back along with the other White Lantern Corps Members Saysoran, Exeter, Romgan Shay and Tallahe now on the site as well. Oh well just wanted to update you and let you know oh well talk to you later. From Rod12 Update #2 Hi Smallvilleantonio happy to help in answering your question and good to hear you understood my reasoning for the editing I did as well. Also just to let you know if you ever have any questions or need help with anything please let me know and I'll be happy to help or if you just want to talk Green Lantern as well. Oh well good talking with you and talk to you later. From Rod12